Bullied By Ambrose & Saved By Reigns
by WWEUniverseFanfics
Summary: Dean Ambrose, a Senior who plays a bully, cold hearted, mean spirited guy at school to be cool with his friends Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins. Out of school, he is the world's sweetest person and the warmest hearted guy. Kim is a girl who gets bullied at school and barely loved by her brother and her mother who can barely help herself.


Lisa: Honey, get up you have to go to school today.

Kim: Do I have to? People at school are just gonna pick on me more and maybe even worst.

Lisa: That's why they have teachers and principals Kim get up or you'll get it from your brother.

Kim: I don't care, it's not like there's a day he doesn't hit me.

Lisa: C'mon get up; I'll take you to school today.

Kim: Ok. *gets ready*

Lisa: *drops kim off at school*

Dean: Well well if it isn't Kim. *laughs* What you got in your lunch bag. *snatches the bag and digs thru it* Hmm, nothing good, a sandwich, that's it!? And a bag of chips?! *throws it on the floor and steps on it* Sorry, looks like you won't be having lunch today, but I'll take your chips though. *smiles and shoves kims bag at her and walks off*

Seth: *looks at the sandwich and picks it up* Here. *throws it at kim and smiles*

Kim: *about to cry*

Roman: Don't eat that. *slaps it out of kims hand and walks off*

Kim: *runs to the restroom and cries*

(Lunch Time)

Kim: *waiting in line*

Seth: *laughs* Teacher, she cut us!

Mr. Jameson: End of the line.

Kim: What? I was already here first.

Dean: No you weren't! Get in the back of the line idiot!

Mr. Jameson: Hey, no name calling.

Dean: Back of the line did you not hear.

Kim: *rolls her eye* Whatever liars. *gets out of line*

Seth: *laughs*

Roman: *smiles*

Kim: *gets to the front*

Lunch Lady: Sorry, we're out.

Kim: *sad* It's ok. *leaves the line and heads to class early*

(Later That Night)

Lisa: Honey, I'm going out, I'll be home later.

Kim: Ok.

Lisa: *leaves*

Cody: I thought I told you to clean the house! Why does it still look like shit!

Kim: I'm sorry that I have homework to do.

Cody: *smacks kim*

Kim: *shocked*

Cody: When I get back from school later tonight. This house better be spotless or you'll get an ass beaten again.

Kim: *cries silently*

Cody: Do you hear me!

Kim: *softly* Yeah.

Cody: *leaves*

Kim: *looking online*

LunaticFringe: Feeling kind of down, anyone wants to talk?

iAmBroken: Hi.

LunaticFringe: Hi, how are you?

iAmBroken: I'm pretty good and yourself?

LunaticFringe: I'm fine too, do you want to talk?

iAmBroken: Sure, what's your name?

LunaticFringe: I rather not say for protection.

iAmBroken: Me too.

LunaticFringe: Why that username?

iAmBroken: Well… I'm not everyone's dream girl.

LunaticFringe: What you mean?

iAmBroken: I get bullied at school and at home I always argue with my brother. My mother's no help either. She's always partying with friends.

LunaticFringe: And your father?

iAmBroken: I don't have one.

LunaticFringe: Why do people bully you at school? I'm sure you're not a bad looking person or a bad person at all right?

iAmBroken: I don't, people are just cruel these days. They have no lives.

LunaticFringe: That's true. I hate bullying too, I just want to kick them in the face for doing that to others.

iAmBroken: I see, well I have to clean before my brother gets home.

LunaticFringe: Wait, how will we talk again?

iAmBroken: Just remember my username and you'll find me.

LunaticFringe: Ok, talk to you next time.

iAmBroken: You too Lunatic. *signs off*

LunaticFringe: *cont. chatting with others*

Kim: *cleans the house and showers up and works on her homework*

Lisa: *calls kim*

Kim: Yes mom.

Lisa: How are things at home.

Kim: I cleaned the house, and now I'm working on my homework.

Lisa: Ok, make sure to go sleep in a bit.

Kim: Yeah, I will mom.

Lisa: Alright.

Kim: Goodnight mom.

Lisa: Goodnight. *hangs up*

Kim: *looks at her laptop* New message from LunaticFringe. *checks the message*

LunaticFringe: Are you asleep?

iAmBroken: No, I'm not. What's up?

LunaticFringe: I want to meet you, where are you from?

iAmBroken: I'm From LA.

LunaticFringe: No way? I am too, what part?

iAmBroken: South.

LunaticFringe: Me too, how funny.

iAmBroken: It's 10, why are you still up?

LunaticFringe: I want to talk to you more. I feel that we can have a strong connection if you let us.

iAmBroken: Ok, what's there to talk about?

LunaticFringe: Well tell me about yourself.

iAmBroken: Well… I'm a senior; I'm not telling you my school since we both live in the South LA. I'm a victim of getting bullied, I don't have any friends. I never had a friend more like it, well I have one, but she turned on me and joined a popular group. So she's bullying me now too. I hate bullying, and I can talk and say bullying all night to you. I'm pretty much boring. My life is messed up and I don't think I'll ever make it thru life after high school.

LunaticFringe: I'll be your friend, we don't have to talk or see eachother. We can talk on here. I'm gonna be 18 this December, I'm a senior also.

iAmBroken: I just turned 17 not long ago.

LunaticFringe: So how was your day?

iAmBroken: It started off bad, like really bad.

LunaticFringe: How come?

iAmBroken: This jerk took my lunch and wasted it. I starved all day, but it's ok. It's not like I eat anyways.

LunaticFringe: What a jerk! If it was me, I would have protected you.

iAmBroken: Why? You don't even know me.

LunaticFringe: I don't know, I just hate people who are mean to others, it bugs me.

iAmBroken: Yeah, but I'm ok with it.

LunaticFringe: It's not ok! And you need to say something about it to the teachers, that's not ok with me.

iAmBroken: Please don't act like you know me.

LunaticFringe: But I do now.

Cody: Kim!

iAmBroken: I have to go… brother's home.

LunaticFringe: Alright, see you later.

iAmBroken: *logs off*

Cody: *walks into kims room* I was calling you, did you not hear me?!

Kim: Sorry, my door was closed.

Cody: I brought you some food if you wanted some.

Kim: I'm not hungry.

Cody: Not!

Kim: No.

Cody: So I wasted money on your stupid ass!

Kim: I'm not stupid.

Cody: Ok, then you'll never get anything from me anymore.

Kim: I don't want anything from you anyways Cody.

Cody: *throws kims hamburger at her*

Kim: *looks at it*

Cody: Eat it and go to sleep. *leaves to his room*

Kim: *picks up the hamburger and sets it on her desk*

(The Next Day)

Seth: Dean, your girls here.

Kim: *walking onto campus*

Dean: So, what's for lunch today. *smiles*

Kim: There is nothing for lunch today.

Dean: Lies. *pulls kims backpack off and unzips her bag and makes everything fall out*

Kim: Hey!

Dean: Oh, there is so lunch. *smiles* Well then, I am truly sorry. *throws kims bag at her face* Let's go.

Seth: *kicks kims book and picks up the papers and throws it in the air*

Kim: Dude! *cries*

Roman: *starts to feel bad*

Kim: *picking up her papers*

Seth/Roman: *follows dean*

Roman: I forgot something in my locker, I'll be back.

Dean: Alright we'll be here.

Kim: *crying and picking up her papers and books*

Roman: *gets on one knee and helps kim pick up her papers*

Kim: *looks up and sees roman and drops her papers again* What are you doing?

Roman: *smiles* I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just helping you. *quickly gathers kims paper and then her book*

Kim: *looking at roman*

Roman: *grabs kims bag and puts the books and papers in there* You're welcome. *reaches out his hand*

Kim: *slowly grabs romans hand*

Roman: *smiles* Here you go.

Kim: *takes her backpack*

Roman: *walks off*

Kim: Thank you.

Roman: *smiles and cont. walking off*

Kim: *sitting in the back of class thinking about roman*

Roman: *walks into class*

Kim: *sees roman and quickly looks down*

Roman: *sits next to kim*

Kim: *panics hard*

Roman: *slowly* Hi.

Kim: *looks at roman* Hu… Hi.

Roman: I'm sorry what Dean and Seth did to you this week.

Kim: *looking at the desk scared* No, it's ok, I'm used to it.

Roman: I'm Roman Reigns.

Kim: I'm Kim Royce.

Roman: It's nice to meet you Kim.

Kim: *trying to calm down*

Roman: I don't know why you let people walk on you like that.

Kim: Like what?

Roman: Let me tell you something.

Kim: Ok.

Roman: *serious* Look at me.

Kim: *ignores romans request*

Roman: I said look at me.

Kim: *shakes her head*

Roman: *grabs kim by the chin and makes her look at him* Look at me when I'm talking to you.

Kim: *swallows hard*

Roman: *moves his hand* I know you don't like my friends, and maybe me, but I'm not a bully like them. I stand up against it.

Kim: *nods scared*

Roman: I'm willing to protect you if you keep it a secret from everyone and especially them.

Kim: Ok.

Roman: But it'll be under one condition.

Kim: What?

Roman: I'll only protect you when you're on your own, with them, I won't even know you at all.

Kim: Oak… ok.

Roman: Good.

Mrs. Yen: *walks into class* Sorry, I'm late class.

Roman: *gets up and walks to his assign seat*

Mrs. Yen: Let's take…

Roman: *raises his hand*

Mrs. Yen: Yes?

Roman: Can we sit in alphabetical order? *looks at kim*

Kim: *looks back down quickly*

Mrs. Yen: Uh, yes we can. I'll change it this weekend and I'll assign you guys next week ok.

Roman: Thanks.

(Break)

Kim: *getting snacks by the vending machine*

Dean: *grabs the snack from kim* Thanks. *walks off*

Kim: *annoyed*

Roman: *looks at kim and then walks off with dean*

Kim: *writing in her journal by her locker*

Roman: Hey.

Kim: Oh. Hey. *closes her book*

Roman: Why you'd close it?

Kim: It's kind of private.

Roman: What writing love letters?

Kim: No, it's actually my dairy; I write what people do to me.

Roman: What people do to you?

Kim: Yeah, so I can bring it with me to heaven whenever I die and god can see what cruel people they are. And I hope he tortures them for it.

Roman: Ouch. Am I in it?

Kim: I can't say it.

Roman: I am ain't I?

Kim: No names are allowed to be said. *puts it in her locker and closes it* See you around faker. *walks off*

Roman: Faker? What the fuck. *walks off*

(Lunch)

Kim: *waiting in line*

Seth: Cutter.

Kim: Excuse me?

Dean: Yeah! Why you cutting in line again!

Kim: *gasp* I am not…

Mr. Jameson: Are you cutting in line miss?

Kim: No! I would never cut in line Mr. Jameson. They're trying to cut me!

Mr. Jameson: Are you guys?

Roman: No, never.

Kim: *gives roman and upset look*

Roman: *mouths* Sorry. *shrugs his shoulder*

Seth: Send her to the back Mr. Jameson, this is day two already.

Kim: You guys want this spot so badly! Take it! You guys act like the line is so long and you won't get to eat and will starve to death! *gets out of line and heads to the back*

Roman: *feels bad*

Dean: *looks back and feels bad*

Kim: *tries to not cry*

Mr. Jameson: Can I talk to you. *pulls kim out of line* Did you cut in line?

Kim: No Mr. Jameson, I would never cut in line. I may be poor and I may not have a rich and happy family like other's, but my mom taught me one thing and that's respect. I would never disrespect anyone and cut them in line.

Mr. Jameson: Are you sure?

Kim: If you want, even ask people in line.

Dean: *smiling and talking with seth*

Mr. Jameson: I'm sorry boys, but she was here first.

Seth: What?! No way! She's lying.

Mr. Jameson: Do you know was in this line before you?

Student 1: She was actually in line first. They came and cut me and tried to blame that she cut them.

Mr. Jameson: Back of the line boys, c'mon.

Seth: *looks at kim with an ugly look*

Kim: *looks to the ground*

Roman: Who cares Seth, just go.

Seth: *walks out of line*

Dean: *follows behind*

(Later That Day)

Kim: *logs onto her computer*

Cody: You want anything to eat? I'm gonna order some food.

Kim: I'm not hungry, thanks tho. *typing on the computer*

Cody: Well… I'm still gonna order you something to eat.

Kim: Ok. *logs onto the site*

LunaticFringe: *sees kim online* Hey.

iAmBroken: How do you know I'm online?

LunaticFringe: I have you saved on here, why don't you accept me?

iAmBroken: Sorry, I don't accept friends on here.

LunaticFringe: I'm not gonna hurt you, I don't even know where you live.

iAmBroken: South LA.

LunaticFringe: I meant address.

iAmBroken: That you'll never get.

LunaticFringe: I know, so how was your day today?

iAmBroken: Horrible! But I guess that jerk's friend wanted to help me, so he talked to me in class and he said he'll be my friend secretly.

LunaticFringe: Oh, so he wants to be friends? But why is he a bully?

iAmBroken: I don't know, he doesn't look like one. He is nice too, but talks way to serious and is scary at times.

LunaticFringe: *laughs* That's funny.

iAmBroken: What about you? How was your day today?

LunaticFringe: I got in trouble for something I didn't do.

iAmBroken: *laughs* And what was that?

LunaticFringe: A student snitched me out at lunch, but it's whatever. I don't care.

iAmBroken: That's weird.

LunaticFringe: Right, what are you doing?

iAmBroken: I'm just home, I don't have any homework today, so I'm just relaxing while my brother's buying me something to eat.

LunaticFringe: How's your family?

iAmBroken: Um, they're ok. We don't all see eye to eye and we don't talk much. My mom's always out, my brother's in college, so he's never home, and there's me. Always at home bored to death, but talking to you is fun. *smiles*

LunaticFringe: Wow, sounds like a fun family. *laughs*

iAmBroken: *laughs* Shut up, that's not funny.

LunaticFringe: So you're home alone?

iAmBroken: For now, once my brother gets my food and drops it off then he's off to school.

LunaticFringe: What do you do when your home by yourself?

iAmBroken: I mostly read and work on my homework, but if I'm done, I just stay in my room and chat on here.

LunaticFringe: Do you watch TV?

iAmBroken: No, do you?

LunaticFringe: Nope.

Cody: Kim!

iAmBroken: Got to go, talk to you later. *logs off*

Dean: Shit, she logged off already. *signs off*

Kim: *walking out her room* Yeah?

Cody: Got you some subway.

Kim: Thanks.

Cody: Mom won't be coming home tonight and neither will I. I'm gonna be sleeping over at Brandi's.

Kim: Ok, that's fine with me.

Cody: Lock the doors and checks all windows and doors before you sleep and when you leave for school.

Kim: Ok.

Cody: Here's $20 in case of anything.

Kim: Thanks Cody.

Cody: Alright, I'm gonna go to school now. Call me if anything.

Kim: Yeah, I will.

Cody: *leaves*

Kim: *eats her subway*

Roman: *opening his locker*

Dean: Hey can I talk to you.

Roman: What's up?

Dean: I think I'm in love.

Roman: With who?

Dean: Well I met her thru this chat site and she's been telling me her stories about getting bullied and…

Roman: You want to be against it?

Dean: No! I mean, it's pretty fun bullying others, but with hers, it just really hurts me that there are actual jerks out there messing with her.

Roman: Well what do you want to tell Seth?

Dean: I'm not; Seth's a little dick head is what he really is.

Roman: True, have you met her?

Dean: She lives here in South LA, but I don't know where exactly.

Roman: How old is she?

Dean: Seventeen.

Roman: And you already saw how she looks like?

Dean: No she doesn't have a picture of her.

Roman: Has she seen you?

Dean: Nope, we're strangers to eachother and we don't even know how eachother looks like.

Roman: Why not send a picture?

Dean: I don't want to mess this up for us. We're hitting it off pretty good. She seems to be really open up with me somehow.

Roman: Listen, I been meaning to tell you this Dean. You're not a bully.

Dean: Ok.

Roman: I can see that you are just purposely doing it just to stick around with Seth's ass.

Dean: What you mean?

Roman: Notice I don't talk or I don't say much, that's because I'm not trying to kiss up to Seth. Be yourself man, be who you are.

Dean: I am being who I am Roman.

Roman: Then stop kissing Seth's ass and be you.

Dean: Seth's pretty badass to be around tho.

Roman: Don't get me wrong, I love Seth, he's like a brother to me, but there are things that he does too far, and you're following right up with him. You use to be this cool guy who takes no shit from anyone, but the moment Seth recruited you with us… you became just like him.

Dean: *thinks for a bit*

Roman: You're worst then me. You bully others more than I do. You hurt people more than I have.

Dean: *backs up a bit* Alright, I see. I'll talk to you later before I lose my temper on you. *walks off*

Roman: *closes his locker*

Kim: *opening her locker from afar*

Roman: *walks to him* Hey, you alright today?

Kim: Yeah, I am.

Seth: Hey! What are you doing talking to her? She doesn't need to talk to you.

Roman: I wasn't, I was asking if she had any money on her.

Seth: Give him your money!

Kim: What? *looks at roman*

Roman: *gives kim a look*

Kim: *gives her money to roman* $20 is all I have.

Roman: *smiles* Thanks nerd. *walks off with seth*

Seth: So I talked to Dean and he's thinking about ruining Kim's life.

Roman: *stops* Why?

Seth: Well I kind of planned it, but I want him part of it and you too.

Roman: Ok? What's the plan?

Seth: We're gonna tell her to come with us afterschool, we're gonna take her off far, and we're gonna you know…

Roman: Know what?

Seth: Do a few things to her and then maybe threaten to kill her if she tells.

Roman: Oh alright, yeah, I'm down with that.

Seth: Alright. *pats romans shoulder* Good boy. *walks off*

(Bell Rings)

Roman: When!?

Seth: Today. *smiles and cont. walking off*

Kim: *sitting in class*

Roman: *sits next to kim* Here's your $20 back.

Kim: What?

Roman: I don't need it, it was only to cover us up.

Kim: Oh, thanks. *takes the money*

Roman: I need to tell you something.

Kim: What?

Roman: Afterschool, Seth's gonna do something to you.

Kim: To me? *panics*

Roman: And he says if you snitch him out… he'll kill you.

Kim: *starts to cry*

Roman: He seems to know your direction you walk, so afterschool, I'm gonna have you walk the other direction home.

Kim: *cries*

Roman: *feels bad* I'm gonna meet up with you here after last class, and I'll talk to him, and once he leaves campus, I'll walk you the other direction.

Kim: Ok.

Roman: Hey, I'm gonna stick up for you. I'm gonna defend you and I'm gonna protect you ok.

Kim: *crying*

Roman: *feels more bad and comforts kim*

(Lunch)

Kim: *opening her locker*

Dean: *slams kims locker*

Kim: *looks at dean*

Dean: *smiles*

Seth: *pops up from behind kim*

Kim: *turns around and looks at seth*

Seth: *laughs*

Dean: *steps closer to kim*

Seth: *steps closer to kim*

Kim: *backs up to her locker*

Dean: *takes kims book and throws it*

Kim: *gets startled*

Seth: *looking at kim* I wonder how it looks under that shirt.

Dean: Or under that jean. *smiles*

Kim: *breaks a sweat*

Roman: *walks up* What are you guys doing?

Seth: Let's go you got your car ready?

Roman: Uh yeah. *looks at kim*

Kim: *tries not to cry*

Roman: Here, why don't you guys pull up my car, I'll bring her out.

Dean: *takes the keys* Let's go Seth.

Seth: *follows dean*

Kim: *cries*

Roman: Leave, run.

Kim: What?

Roman: I said run!

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: *bust himself on the locker* Go! *falls to the ground*

Kim: *runs off*

Seth: Go see what's taking him so long!

Dean: Really?

Seth: Go!

Dean: *gets out the car*

Roman: *on the ground*

Dean: Roman! *runs to him* Where she go?!

Roman: *lies* She hit me with her locker and ran off that way!

Dean: Where?!

Roman: I don't know! She just ran off that way.

Dean: *runs the direction roman says*

Roman: *gets up and leans against the locker*

(Later That Night)

Kim: *logs online*

Dean: *offline*

iAmBroken: *leaves a message for lunaticfringe* If you're online, can we talk.

Dean: *out with the boys*

iAmBroken: *waiting online for lunaticfringe*

(Later On)

Kim: *still online waiting*

Lisa: Honey, want to go to the store with me.

Kim: *looks at her messages*

LunaticFringe: *offline*

Kim: Um yeah sure, I'll go mom.

LunaticFringe: Hey, sorry I was with my friends.

iAmBroken: *reads it and logs off*

LunaticFringe: Ok, what the heck?

Kim: *tagging along with lisa*

Lisa: Do you want anything honey?

Kim: No, are we almost done?

Lisa: Almost baby. *phone rings* Hello? Oh yes, I'll come there once I'm done shopping. Ok, ok, bye bye. *hangs up*

Kim: Where are we going afterwards?

Lisa: Oh I forgot, I'll need you to take the bus home.

Kim: The bus?!

Lisa: Yes.

Kim: I rather walk. *walks off*

Lisa: *feels bad* Be safe!

Kim: *cries*

Dean: *waiting online*

iAmBroken: *logs on*

LunaticFringe: Hey, you're finally online. I've been waiting all night.

iAmBroken: I have a life.

LunaticFringe: Sure you do.

iAmBroken: What do you want?

LunaticFringe: Talk, what'd you do today?

iAmBroken: I almost got killed at school.

LunaticFringe: Why?

iAmBroken: These two guys were gonna kidnap me, but they didn't. Thank god their other friend helped secretly.

LunaticFringe: I'm glad you're alright.

iAmBroken: Yeah, me too, but I've been walking for almost two hours home from the mall. I'm gonna shower up and go to bed early today.

LunaticFringe: Can we text?

iAmBroken: Um sure I guess.

LunaticFringe: Here's my number 831-4509.

iAmBroken: Mine is 426-3865.

LunaticFringe: Don't worry I won't call, I'll send you a text right now.

iAmBroken: Ok. *logs off*

Dean: *sends kim a text* Hey it's LunaticFringe.

Kim: Oh hey.

Dean: So what happened after the friend helped you?

Kim: I don't know, I left and he stayed behind.

Dean: I see, well I'll just talk to you tomorrow. Goodnight.

Kim: Night. *heads in the shower*

Dean: *lies down* If only I can see your face.

Kim: *sitting on the planter box*

Dean: *walks up to kim*

Kim: What do you want?

Dean: *smiles* Just wanted to say hi.

Kim: Ok?

Dean: Listen, I know you hate me, but I hate you more ok, just know that we're coming for you. And if you tell… you're dead.

Kim: *closes her eyes*

Dean: *laughs* What's this? *snatches kims book*

Kim: Hey! That's a library book! Give it here.

Dean: *rips the pages* Oops. *throws the book in the mud puddle*

Kim: *gets mad*

Dean: Hmm. *grabs kims backpack*

Kim: Hey!

Dean: *unzips it and dumps everything into the mud puddle* You didn't need those did you? There's not important right?

Kim: *pushes dean*

Dean: What the hell!

Kim: Why do you bully people? Is that fun for you to do huh! *cries* Is bullying others and ruining their life fun to do! *crying* Having their blood and life on your hand is fun right! Having a family mourn to their love ones and funny to you right!

Dean: *feels bad*

Kim: Huh!

Dean: *in his head* No, and I'm sorry I do it to you.

Kim: Answer me!

Dean: Yeah! It's fun to do it ok! Maybe you should try it sometimes! Get your head out of your brains! *smacks kim across the head and walks off*

Kim: *standing and crying*

Roman: *sees kim* Kim.

Kim: *cries harder*

Roman: I'm sorry.

Kim: *pushes roman and hits him* I hate you! I hate you and your friends! Why do you guys do this to me! Why! *cries more* I hate this life! I just want to die already. *kneels to her knees crying*

Roman: *looking at kims things and feels sorry*

Kim: *crying* I hate my life.

Roman: *kneels down to kim* Hey, I'm sorry that they did this, you deserve better and I'm not gonna let them do this anymore to you because your life is special and you don't need those two bully you because of their boredom.

Kim: *cries harder*

Roman: *grabs kims arm and forces her to hug him*

Kim: *hugs roman tightly crying her heart out*

Roman: *slowly hugs kim*

Kim: I have to go, I have to return the books and tell them I forgot my backpack was open and the books fell out into the mud.

Roman: *feeling bad* You don't have to lie.

Kim: *ignores kim and walks to the library

Seth: Hey you seen Dean?

Roman: *a little upset* No I haven't. *walks off*

Seth: Bitch, don't you dare walk away when I'm talking to you. *walks off the other direction*

Roman: *walks in the library and sees kim*

Kim: *talking to the librarian*

Roman: *hides and listens*

Librarian: That's gonna cost you a lot. And if you don't pay it you're not gonna graduate.

Kim: *looks down sad* I know, it's ok if I don't graduate. I don't deserve to anyways. *cries a little again*

Librarian: You have three months left, I'll give you two months.

Kim: I'll try to. *walks off sad*

Roman: How much is the books.

Librarian: I'm sorry?

Roman: For the girl that had her books damaged.

Librarian: Who are you?

Roman: I'm a student here, but I'm gonna pay for it anonymously for her. She's going thru too much and she doesn't need this on her back too.

Librarian: Oh ok, well it's a total of $630.

Roman: Here's $247 for now, tomorrow I'll bring the rest.

Librarian: Oh? Ok.

Roman: *leaves*

(After School)

Dean: Hey you gonna go with us or what?

Roman: Actually I feel like walking today. I'll see you guys at the house.

Seth: Well fuck you too Roman, we don't need you with us anymore. C'mon Dean.

Dean: *feels bad and follows seth*

Roman: You might want to think about what I told you. You don't want to be a lap dog. *walks off*

Kim: *walking to her locker*

Roman: Hey. *smiles*

Kim: What do you want Roman?

Roman: Seth and Dean left, I thought I'll walk you home today.

Kim: What if they see you?

Roman: I don't care anymore Kim. You're what's important to me now. I had enough of them hurting you and like I said. I'm standing up against bullying and defending you.

Kim: *cries*

Roman: *hugs kim* I'll walk you home, c'mon.

Kim: *smiles* Thank you.

Roman: *walking kim home*

Kim: *walking slowly looking to the ground*

Roman: Are you alright?

Kim: Yeah, I am.

Roman: Who damaged your books?

Kim: Dean.

Roman: I see.

Dean: *texts kim* Hey beautiful.

Kim: *phone beeps*

Roman: You got a friend?

Kim: Someone I met online.

Roman: Oh what's his name?

Kim: I don't know, I don't need to know it. He's not that important to me.

Roman: I see. How far do you live from here?

Kim: I live another 10 minutes from here.

Roman: No one ever picks you up?

Kim: No.

Roman: What about dropping you off?

Kim: No, I walk too, sometimes my mom, but that's rarely.

Roman: I can pick you up.

Kim: No, it's ok.

Roman: Why are you scared of me?

Kim: I'm, I'm not… I'll walk home from here, you might live far too, you should head back.

Roman: No, I'm fine walking you all the way home.

Kim: No.

Roman: Don't trust me?

Kim: I don't want more trouble than I already do.

Roman: I'm serious, I'll walk you home.

Kim: No, I got it from here. I always walk home, I'm fine. Thank you though Roman. *smiles and walks off quick*

Roman: *grabs onto kims hand*

Kim: *stops and looks at her hand and then roman* Roman?

Roman: I'm sorry. *lets go of kims hand*

Kim: *walks off*

Roman: *watches kim*

Kim: *turns the corner*

Roman: What the hell Roman, why are you doing this? *confused* It can't be. *walks back the other direction*

(The Next Day)

Roman: *walking with dean and seth*

Kim: *walks onto campus*

Dean: *smiles and walks towards kim*

Kim: *looks at dean and then seth to roman*

Seth: *smiles and puts his arms around kim* So what do you say? Want to hang out afterschool?

Kim: I can't.

Dean: C'mon, we won't hurt you; we're nice guys, right Roman? *looks at roman*

Roman: *kind of upset* Yeah.

Dean: *punches roman* Dude, what's gotten into you.

Roman: Why don't you guys pick on someone else instead?

Dean: No, Kim's fun right? *grabs her lunch bag*

Roman: *snatches it from dean*

Dean: *chuckles* Wha… dude.

Seth: Hey! *grabs it from roman* What's for lunch Kim. *opens the bag*

Dean: *staring at roman upset*

Roman: *getting pissed off*

Seth: We got a banana, you don't need that, you have us for it. *smiles* What else? Another sandwich for lunch, is that all you eat?

Dean: *grabs kims lunch bag angrily and throws it at the wall*

Kim: *gets startled*

Seth: Whoa.

Dean: You don't need that! You don't deserve to be eating that you hear me!

Seth: *chuckles* Dean, calm down.

Dean: *fired up*

Seth: Oh um, your lunch, I'll get it. *grabs kims lunch* Oh. It's all smashed and disgusting, here, you still want it. *laughs*

Kim: *smacks it out of seths hand*

Seth: *gets mad*

Dean: *looks at kim mad*

Kim: *backs up a bit*

Seth: *grabs kims hand and walks off with her*

Roman: *stands still*

Kim: Let go my hand! *cries* You're hurting me!

Seth: *pushes kim up against the wall* You want to do that again to me huh! You want to do it again! *about to punch kim in the face*

Roman: *grabs onto seth's hand*

Seth: Roman? What are you doing?

Roman: *pushes seth back*

Seth: *falls to the ground* Dude!

Roman: I told you once; don't make me ask you again. Leave this poor girl alone. What has she done to you guys?

Dean: *helps seth up* Let's go, we don't need this asshole with us anymore. He's not a true friend, let's go.

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: *scared*

Roman: *puts his hands on kims cheeks* Are you ok?

Seth: *looks back*

Roman: *kisses kim*

Seth: What?

Dean: *turns around*

Roman: *kissing kim*

Kim: *looks at roman in tears*

Roman: *stares into kims eyes*

Kim: *cries*

Roman: Don't…

Kim: *pushes romans hands away and runs off*

Roman: Kim! *runs after kim*

(Later That Night)

LunaticFringe: Hey beautiful, how are you tonight?

iAmBroken: I'm just signed on. I'm actually really confused right now.

LunaticFringe: What happened today?

iAmBroken: Nothing really, nothing special.

LunaticFringe: Well I have a confession to make to you.

iAmBroken: And what is that?

LunaticFringe: Will it be weird if I told you that I'm in love with you.

iAmBroken: How? You don't even know me.

LunaticFringe: I feel like I do, it's like I know someone who goes thru what you go thru too.

iAmBroken: Really?

LunaticFringe: Yeah, I mean she's pretty and attractive too, but just something about her that I don't like. But with you, I don't even know how you look, but I know I'm starting to like you.

iAmBroken: You can't love or like me without knowing or seeing me.

LunaticFringe: That's what's crazy, but I really want us to have a chance.

iAmBroken: Can I ask you something?

LunaticFringe: Yeah?

iAmBroken: Why do you like or love me? I'm not like all other girls or an average girl.

LunaticFringe: You want to know why?

iAmBroken: Please tell me.

LunaticFringe: Don't get upset with me, but I am a bully myself.

iAmBroken: Why?

LunaticFringe: I don't know, I do it to fit in only. I hate playing that role a lot.

iAmBroken: Then why keep doing it?

LunaticFringe: It's the only way I can stick with them. If I'm me, then I'm obviously the loser, and I don't want to be one.

iAmBroken: Why do you bully them?

LunaticFringe: It's not them, it's a girl.

iAmBroken: Why do you bully her? What has she done to you?

LunaticFringe: Nothing, I don't even want to bully her, I just do it for attention.

iAmBroken: Please stop bullying her, she might be having problems in her life already and with you bullying her… what if she kills herself and you're name is on the first on her list. You wouldn't want to go to jail would you?

Dean: *thinks for a bit*

iAmBroken: I mean, if your aiming for that then it's fine with me. Just don't hurt her in any physical way.

LunaticFringe: Today, I actually felt bad for her for once. After I bullied her, I wanted to apologize and tell her I don't mean them, but she already found a superman.

Kim: *thinks of roman kissing her*

LunaticFringe: If you met her, she's actually really pretty. I don't know why people don't like her or why people bully her.

iAmBroken: Like you.

LunaticFringe: Yeah.

iAmBroken: I have to finish my homework, I'll talk to you later.

LunaticFringe: Alright. Hey, you know what's cool.

iAmBroken: What?

LunaticFringe: This site has an app now, so I don't have to wait until after school to talk to you. I can just talk to you straight off my phone. *smiles*

iAmBroken: *chuckles* That's cool, I'll download it later. Bye. *logs off*

LunaticFringe: *logs off*

Kim: *grabs her sandwich and looks at it*

(Flashback)

Dean: What you got in your lunch bag. *snatches the bag and digs thru it* Hmm, nothing good, a sandwich, that's it!? And a bag of chips?! *throws it on the floor and steps on it* Sorry, looks like you won't be having lunch today, but I'll take your chips though. *smiles and shoves kims bag at her and walks off*

Seth: *looks at the sandwich and picks it up* Here. *throws it at kim and smiles*

Kim: *about to cry*

Roman: Don't eat that. *slaps it out of kims hand and walks off*

Dean: *grabs her lunch bag*

Roman: *snatches it from dean*

Dean: *chuckles* Wha… dude.

Seth: Hey! *grabs it from roman* What's for lunch Kim. *opens the bag* Another sandwich for lunch, is that all you eat?

Dean: *grabs kims lunch bag angrily and throws it at the wall* You don't need that! You don't deserve to be eating that you hear me!

Kim: *stops thinking* He's right, I don't deserve to be eating this. *set the sandwich down*

Dean: *calling roman*

Roman: Hello?

Dean: Hey you alright?

Roman: Why?

Dean: Today, what's gotten into you?

Roman: What's gotten into me?

Dean: I saw you kiss her. Why didn't you tell us you and her were dating?

Roman: We aren't.

Dean: What.

Roman: I started to feel sorry for, so I secretly defended her.

Dean: Secretly?

Roman: Dean, that girl is innocent. What has she done to you?!

Dean: Nothing.

Roman: You're exactly just like Seth now Dean. I saw something in you before Seth got to you. You were a team player, a great person, but the moment Seth got you in with us. You changed.

Dean: Roman, you know I only do it to fit in with you and Seth. I don't ever mean to go that far with it.

Roman: Dean, the only way to be you again is to leave Seth.

Dean: I can't do that Roman.

Roman: I took the easy way out already, you need to find one too.

Dean: *stays silent*

Roman: Dean.

Dean: I know.

Roman: *opening his locker*

Kim: Hey. *smiles*

Roman: Kim.

Kim: About yesterday, I shouldn't have taken off like that. What I really meant to say was thank you, but I got…

Roman: I totally understand Kim, I shouldn't have kissed you and I apologized for it.

Kim: *looks to the ground* Yeah, why did you kiss me?

Roman: *looks kim in the eyes* Because I fell in love. *closes his locker and walks off*

Kim: *heart beating fast*

Dean: Well, I see you're into Roman. *touches his collarbone*

Kim: What goes between Roman and I have nothing to do with you Dean. Why do you bully me? Who else are you bullying!

Dean: *laughs* Believe it or not, but it's only you and you want to know why.

Kim: *angry* Why?

Dean: *angry tone* Because you're ugly!

Kim: *wants to cry*

Dean: *laughs* Actually, you're not ugly, it's because you're an easy target Kim. You don't know how to run, don't know how to call for help, go ask for help and that's what I like about you. You stay and stick with us, and that's what I love. I mean you can go and snitch us out and have us get suspended or whatever, but we don't want to be a tattle teller as seniors.

Kim: You're a pig!

Dean: *laughs* What?

Kim: I hate you! *attacks dean* I hate you so much!

Dean: Whoa! *trying to run away and trips*

Kim: *falls on top of dean*

Dean: Oh, I like this position, shouldn't we wait til afterschool though. *smiles*

Kim: *bites dean on the nose*

Dean: *screams*

Kim: *gets off dean*

Dean: *sits up* You bitch! *touches his nose*

Kim: *breathing hard in anger*

Dean: *laughs* You're crazy, but I like that. *walks up to kim*

Kim: *backs up to the locker*

Dean: *puts his arms against the locker trapping kim* Now I know you have this side to you *looks kim in the eyes*

Kim: *cries*

Dean: *feels bad*

Kim: *cries more and slides down against the locker to dean's waist*

Seth: *walks by and sees kim and dean* What the heck? *laughs* That's a little inappropriate for school isn't it Kim.

Dean: *looks down at kim*

Kim: *crying her heart out* Roman.

Dean: *to himself* Roman?

Seth: Dean, you got her, I'm proud of you my brother.

Dean: *kneels down to one knee and lifts kims chin up*

Kim: *crying looking at dean*

Dean: *gives kim a "I'm sorry" look*

Seth: Dean.

Dean: *gets up and walks off*

Seth: Dude! *looks at kim and then goes after dean*

Randy: Seth!

Seth: Yeah?

Randy: Where you going?

Seth: I got to talk to Dean.

Randy: We don't deal with Dean, you know that.

Seth: That's my friend.

Randy: *puts his arms around dean* Here's the plan.

Kim: *sitting on the ground by the locker*

Roman: *walks to open his locker* Kim?

Kim: *looks at roman in tears*

Roman: *runs to kim and gets on one knee and hugs kim* What happened?

Kim: *hugs roman and cries harder*

Roman: *hugs kim and closes his eyes* I'm sorry I left you alone here, I really am Kim. I'm sorry.

Kim: *hugs roman tighter*

Roman: *hugs kim back tighter*

(After School)

Dean: *looking for kim*

Roman: *sees kim and smiles*

Kim: *smiles softly*

Roman: *takes kims backpack* I'll carry it for you. *puts is over his shoulder*

Kim: Thank you. *smiles*

Roman: I owe you an apology, so my punishment is… I'll walk you home. *smiles*

Kim: *chuckles softly* Ok.

Dean: *sees kim leaving with roman*

Roman: *walking next to kim*

Kim: *walks on the edge of the sidewalk*

Roman: You shouldn't do that.

Kim: Why? *looks at roman*

Roman: That's dangerous.

Kim: I always do it when I walk home though.

Roman: Well as long as there's me, I don't want you doing it. I don't to hear that you got hurt or you're no longer breathing.

Kim: *stops and looks at roman from the back*

Roman: *stops and looks back* Kim?

Kim: *smiles and walks on the side walk next to roman*

Roman: *puts his arms around kim and smiles* That's my girl.

Dean: *slowly driving behind from afar and then drives past them*

Roman: *sees deans car*

Kim: What?

Roman: Nothing. *stops and looks at kim*

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: Let's take the other route from now on.

Kim: *smiles* Ok.

Roman: *smiles*

Kim: Well this is my house, thank you for walking me home. *smiles*

Roman: *smiles* No problem, it's a nice house you live in.

Kim: *chuckles* It's not all that, it's enough for my mom, my brother, and me.

Roman: You're brother? How old is he?

Kim: He's 3 years older than me, he's in college. *smiles*

Cody: *opens the door* Kim!?

Kim: *looks back* Oh that's him, his name is Cody.

Roman: I see. Hi Cody!

Kim: Roman! *smiles big trying not to laugh*

Roman: *smiles* I'm Roman, I'm Kim's friend.

Cody: Friend? I'm her brother.

Roman: It's nice to meet you finally. *puts out his hand*

Cody: *shakes romans hand* Yeah you too. Go home now.

Roman: Oh? Ok um… *looks at kim*

Kim: *smiles softly*

Roman: I'll see you tomorrow Kim.

Kim: Yeah, you too Roman.

Roman: *forces a small smile* Bye. *walks off*

Cody: Friend huh?

Kim: *finding something to eat* Yeah. *closes the fridge*

Cody: How long you known him?

Kim: This week.

Cody: This week!?

Kim: Please don't be mad at me Cody, he helped saved me from these bullies at school.

Cody: Lies.

Kim: I'm your sister!

Cody: I don't believe you get bullied at school. If you did mom or I would of gotten calls.

Kim: Maybe I don't want to snitch them out.

Cody: Look at you! Look how you're dressed! You think people bully the riches?!

Kim: Cody… we were before dad left us.

Cody: *cries* Dad left us his fortune! He left us $25,000 in the bank Kim!

Kim: Yeah. *cries* And what happened to it?

Cody: *sits in silence crying*

Kim: *takes a deep breath* You used $10,000 for college, and what about the other $10,000?

Cody: *tries to calm*

Kim: *cries again* Mom used it all on drugs and alcohol. And the $5,000 we tried to save… bailed mom out of jail Cody. We are broke; mom doesn't have a job anymore. She's always out with different guys each night; she's out partying and drinking. *takes a breath* You're always off to college and barely home. And me? I am left with nothing Cody! I can't spend any money because I don't have a job and I can't even have a perfect lunch at school when people always take my lunch and trashes it! *cries* I don't get to eat again until you leave for school and sometimes that's never that I get to eat.

Cody: *gets up and hugs kim* I'm sorry Kim, I'm really sorry. I've been so busy with college that I don't realized what you are going through. *looks kim in the eyes* From now on, when you need anything. Let me know, and I will give it to you.

Kim: *shakes her head* I can't do that because I'll have to give it back to you and I don't even have any to start with.

Cody: I'll stay home today and skip class. I'll take you out, where do you want to go?

Kim: *stares at cody and then cries again slowly*

LunaticFringe: Are you online?

iAmBroken: *offline*

LunaticFringe: Message me back please.

Kim: Thank you for today Cody. *smiles*

Cody: If anything, dad would probably be more proud of you Kim.

Kim: *smiles* Goodnight.

Cody: Goodnight.

(The Next Day)

Roman: Hey.

Kim: Hey Roman. *hugs roman*

Roman: Everything went ok at the house after I left?

Kim: Yeah, everything was great. My brother says you look like a cool and protective person.

Roman: That's my job right, to protect you from the dangerous world right. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Yeah.

Seth: *beats up dean*

Crowd: *gathers around and chants*

Roman: What's going on? *goes and look*

Kim: *follows roman*

Seth: *on top of dean beating him up*

Roman: Dean! *shoves thru and pulls seth off* What are you doing Seth! *pushes him*

Seth: *upset* This has nothing to do with you Roman! Get out of my face! *pushes roman*

Randy: *jumps in and beats up on roman*

Dean: *attacks seth*

Seth: *pushes dean over and attacks him instead*

Teachers: *pulling seth and randy away*

Kim: *sees roman* Roman! *runs towards roman*

Teacher 1: *stops kim*

Kim: *looks at the teacher* That's my friend!

Roman: *looks over at dean*

Dean: *looks at roman*

(Later That Night)

iAmBroken: Sorry I wasn't on all day yesterday. My brother took me out to show me that he cares and loves me still.

LunaticFringe: I'm in pain.

iAmBroken: Why?

LunaticFringe: *lies* Because the girl I care for ignored me all day.

iAmBroken: I'm sorry.

LunaticFringe: Did you download the app?

iAmBroken: Oh shit, no I forgot, I'll do it right now and I'll talk to you when I've downloaded it.

LunaticFringe: Alright.

iAmBroken: *signs off*

Kim: *downloads the app*

Dean: *calls roman*

Roman: Hello.

Dean: You alright?

Roman: Yeah.

Dean: Why'd you save me? I thought we weren't friends anymore.

Roman: I wasn't.

Dean: What?

Roman: I was saving my brother.

Dean: *on the phone in silence*

iAmBroken: *messages lunaticfringe*

Dean: *phone beeps* Um, I'll call you back.

Roman: Yeah, sure. *hangs up*

Dean: *logs on*

LunaticFringe: Hey.

iAmBroken: What are you doing?

LunaticFringe: I was talking to… my brother.

iAmBroken: Oh, how is he? You didn't tell me you had a brother.

LunaticFringe: He's not, he's a friend.

iAmBroken: Is he ok?

LunaticFringe: We both got beat up, but we're good now. I think he was more worried about his girlfriend then me though.

iAmBroken: The one you bully…

LunaticFringe: Yeah, that one.

iAmBroken: Ok, I know this sounds crazy, but I want to tell you something too.

LunaticFringe: Ok.

iAmBroken: I feel like we understand eachother so well and know eachother in some ways.

LunaticFringe: What are you trying to say?

iAmBroken: I want to ask you something, can I?

LunaticFringe: Yeah, what is it? You know I always have an answer.

iAmBroken: Ok here it goes. I know I'm not perfect and I know we will never meet, but I feel so much strong connections with you. I know you say you love me, but I know it's just a crush, but call me crazy, but will you be my boyfriend?

LunaticFringe: *laughs* You want me to be your boyfriend? Ok, I'll be your boyfriend then.

Kim: *laughs* Is he serious right now? I was only kidding.

LunaticFringe: Alright, we're official now, so you can't mess around with anyone.

iAmBroken: Don't worry, I won't. I don't even have any friends to begin with, so we're good.

LunaticFringe: Good.

Cody: *knocks on the door* Kim?

Kim: Yeah?

Cody: Sorry I'm home late, I was with my girlfriend. I bought you some pizza.

Kim: Ok I'll be down. *smiles*

Cody: Ok.

Kim: *heads to the kitchen*

Lisa: *talking to cody*

Kim: Oh?

Lisa: Honey, how are you?

Kim: What are you doing here?

Lisa: It's my house honey. *chuckles* I missed you.

Kim: Missed me? You took off to Hawaii for 3 weeks and didn't even let me know! Cody had to tell me!

Lisa: I'm sorry honey, I'm home now ain't I?

Kim: I'm not hungry tonight, goodnight. *walks back to her room*

(The Next Day)

Dean: *walking to the p.e. locker and sees kim*

Kim: *on her phone*

Dean: *walks by and smacks kims phone to the ground*

Kim: *eyes widen*

Dean: Oops, I didn't see you there.

Kim: *gets upset* Didn't see me? You knocked it out of my hands!

Dean: No one's gonna believe you because no one saw!

Kim: You know, maybe you should have gotten suspended too instead of just Seth and Randy.

Roman: *hears kim and dean arguing and stops to listen*

Dean: Oh trying to be tough because you're Roman Reigns girlfriend now huh. *crosses his arms* You're still that idiot girl who can't stand for herself, but stands still and let's other bullies her.

Kim: I am not Roman Reigns girlfriend. I don't have anything for him. I don't feel any connections with him, and I don't like or love him like that. Never will I feel that way for him how he feels for me Dean.

Dean: *sees roman* Ouch, that's cold of you. I would hate it if he heard that.

Kim: I don't care and it's not called cold when it's the truth. I am done being silent, I am gonna start standing for myself and start defending myself.

Dean: Thought that was Roman's job.

Kim: No, I don't need someone fake to defend me and I don't need someone to pretend…

Roman: *steps out* Fake? You want to know what fake is Kim. Fake is something or in your case someone who pretends to like you and then talk behind you. In my case… I don't ever fake anything. If I was a fake to you, I would of lead you straight to rape from Seth or Dean. *looks at dean*

Dean: *kind of backs up and looks away*

Kim: *panics*

Roman: You're right, I'm fake right. I'm so fake that even Dean and Seth bought it. I'm so fake that I caused Seth to turn his back on Dean. I'm so fake…

Kim: Enough!

Roman: *gives kim a serious look*

Kim: *scared* I'm… I'm sorry I said that Roman. You know you're my…

Roman: Friend. *chuckles softly* Oh I know who's the fake now Kim.

Kim: What? Roman, you know we're only friends. You knew I didn't feel that way for you and you knew I wasn't into you like that.

Roman: No I didn't because I was blind by you Kim. And after hearing that just now, I see why your friend left you.

Kim: *offended*

Roman: *serious* And I clearly see why you don't have anyone to back you up. And I clearly see why your family doesn't talk to you. You should appreciate that a person like me wants to be your friend, but again I'm just a fake. And you're right Kim. I only befriended you because I felt sorry for your ass! I felt pitied for you when Dean and Seth bullied you, but now… Now I'm glad they do it. *walks off*

Kim: *cries* Roman.

Roman: *ignores kim and walks off*

Dean: Well, if I was you. I would start kissing ass now because it seems to me, you ain't gonna see Roman saving you anymore. *smiles* Oh and your phone… Don't lie, you'll lose more friends, which you don't have any. *smiles and walks off*

Kim: *runs to the restroom and cries in there*

(Lunch)

LunaticFringe: Hey you.

iAmBroken: Hey.

LunaticFringe: How is school so far?

iAmBroken: Horrible, I feel like just leaving and never coming back.

LunaticFringe: Why?

iAmBroken: I cracked my phone a bit.

LunaticFringe: How?

Kim: *sitting not far from dean*

iAmBroken: Some idiot knocked it out my hand.

LunaticFringe: That's funny, I know something like that.

iAmBroken: Oh yeah, and I lost my guardian angel too.

LunaticFringe: Your only friend at school.

iAmBroken: Yeah.

LunaticFringe: I'm sure he'll come around.

Roman: So why'd Seth turn his back on you?

Dean: I don't know, I thought you were part of it too when I saw you.

Roman: Oh yeah, because I'm fake and I'll stand for someone who's a bully to other's.

Dean: Hey!

Roman: You got no choice, you were forced or more like you did it yourself.

Dean: Yeah I did huh.

Kim: *sees roman and dean*

iAmBroken: Well I'm gonna go to class, talk to you later.

LunaticFringe: Alright.

Dean: So remember I was telling you I was talking to this girl on this chat site?

Roman: Yeah.

Dean: Well she asked me to be her boyfriend and I said yes.

Roman: You don't even know her.

Dean: So, but I love her.

Roman: And how is this gonna work out?

Dean: Prom. I'm gonna ask her to go to prom with me.

Roman: Really? Well what if she says no to you?

Dean: I'm gonna make her go with me.

Roman: Prom's in three weeks Dean. Get to know her more before taking her.

Dean: I will Roman, don't trip.

Roman: Dean, as a friend… I'm only looking out for you and well Kim, but not anymore, but are you sure she's the one you want? How are you even in love with a random stranger from site without even meeting her?

Dean: She's the one for me Roman, I just know it already.

Roman: What if you meet her and she's not who she is.

Dean: What you mean?

Roman: What if that person's really a man.

Dean: *laughs*

Roman: *laughs* I'm serious Dean, you'll probably never talk to him again and then you're gonna break his heart.

Dean: *about to talk, but laughs again*

Roman: Wait, have they sent you a picture? Or do they have a picture of them?

Dean: Nope, but it's ok. *laughs* I don't neither.

Roman: What if she thought you were a girl.

Dean: I told her I'm a guy.

(Bell Rings)

Roman: Alright, just let me know when you asked her.

Dean: Alright.

Roman: Cool, I'll see you after school.

Dean: Yeah. *walks off the other direction*

Kim: *walking to class and runs across roman*

Roman: *looks at kim and then ahead* Excuse me.

Kim: *moves to a side*

Roman: *walks off*

Kim: *hurt*

(Later That Day)

Cody: I'm off to school, so I'll be home later. Don't stay up to late.

Kim: Ok.

Cody: *leaves*

LunaticFringe: Hey.

iAmBroken: Wassup?

LunaticFringe: I can't stop thinking about you.

iAmBroken: Yeah me neither. I wish I knew how you looked.

LunaticFringe: And you will soon.

iAmBroken: How?

LunaticFringe: Will you go to prom with me?

iAmBroken: *chuckles* What?

LunaticFringe: Go to prom with me.

iAmBroken: When?

LunaticFringe: It's in three weeks.

iAmBroken: My school prom is in three weeks too.

LunaticFringe: On May 17th?

iAmBroken: Yeah!

LunaticFringe: Ok, well I can go to yours with you yeah?

iAmBroken: No, I want to see your school, my school is crap.

LunaticFringe: So you want to go with me?

iAmBroken: Yeah, I guess so.

LunaticFringe: Ok, so I'll buy the tickets and then in three weeks… I'll see you.

iAmBroken: That will be awesome.

LunaticFringe: Alright, well what are you doing? Did that asshole mess with you again?

iAmBroken: No he didn't, but I can tell his friend is really hurt.

LunaticFringe: Why?

iAmBroken: He likes me.

LunaticFringe: Ouch and you turned him down?

iAmBroken: Well yeah because I have a boyfriend.

LunaticFringe: *laughs* That's true. Hey what's your address?

iAmBroken: I'm not giving you that until prom day.

LunaticFringe: That's fine with me too.

iAmBroken: Ok then.

Lisa: Honey!

Kim: Mom?

Lisa: Kim are you home?

iAmBroken: I have to go, talk to you in a bit.

LunaticFringe: Ok.

Lisa: Kim. *opens kims door*

Kim: *looks at her door* Oh, you're home.

Lisa: I was calling you did you not hear me?

Kim: Sorry, I didn't feel like answering from here.

Lisa: Well I'm gonna go to the store, did you want anything?

Kim: Yeah, a new life.

Lisa: *crosses her arms* Honey, your life is perfect, you wouldn't want to trade it for a new one do you?

Kim: Oh I do mom. I wish I was dead already.

Lisa: Don't say that, you're father wouldn't like that.

Kim: But you do.

Lisa: What?

Kim: Dad died not even for a month and already you moved on and started going out! And not just that, but you became a drug addict mom! You spent dad's money he saved us and you abused the rules as if they weren't important! You lost your job after you got arrested… mom!

Lisa: What is it honey?

Kim: I just want us back together and be a happy family again. As if dad is still here.

Lisa: It's been 5 years.

Kim: So be it! It's not too late for you to change! Once Cody is done with college, he's transferring out to Harvard! And what about us, nothing!

Lisa: Then get a job! *leaves*

Kim: *tries to not get mad*

(Later That Night)

Lisa: *knocks on kims door* Kim?

Kim: Come in.

Lisa: Hey.

Kim: *lying in bed*

Lisa: I'm sorry about earlier.

Kim: It's ok. *turns the other way*

Lisa: Are you still upset at me? You haven't come out of your room all day.

Kim: I'm surprise you're still here, I would of thought you be out partying.

Lisa: I can't.

Kim: Why.

Lisa: Because my baby's home.

Kim: I'm always home mom. I don't go anywhere you know that. I don't have friends to hang out with. I don't have any reasons to be out because my life sucks ass.

Lisa: I'm sure you have a friend somewhere.

Kim: No, not anymore.

Lisa: *sits on the bed*

Kim: *pulls the covers over her*

Lisa: Honey, please talk to me.

Kim: Aren't I already am.

Lisa: Move the sheets and look at me.

Kim: *lays still*

Lisa: Kimberly.

Kim: *moves the blanket and looks at lisa* Yeah.

Lisa: Whatever is going on in your life, please let me know, so I can make a change in it.

Kim: You haven't helped in 5 years, what makes now different.

Lisa: Like you said honey, it's not too late to change it now.

Kim: *tries not to cry*

Lisa: *looks at kims phone* Do you want a new phone? I see it's cracked.

Kim: *looks at her phone*

Lisa: How'd that happened?

Kim: A bully knocked it out my hand and it fell on the cement.

Lisa: Want me to take you to buy a new one tomorrow after school?

Kim: Will you?

Lisa: Yeah, I'll even take you to school and pick you up tomorrow. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles softly* Ok.

Lisa: Get some sleep, it's already late.

Kim: Goodnight mom.

Lisa: *smiles* Goodnight sweetheart. *leaves the room*

Cody: *walks into the house* Oh you're home?

Lisa: Yeah, I am son.

Cody: I didn't see your car.

Lisa: I know, I had it towed away.

Cody: Mom!

Kim: *listens*

Cody: Don't you know that paying for it is not cheap! You do this everytime!

Lisa: I'm sorry; I parked in the red zone because I had to rush in the store.

Cody: Find your boyfriend or whoever you are sleeping with! And get the money and get your car back!

Lisa: Yes son.

Cody: I can't believe almost every Thursday it happens mom! It's like you don't need to drive ever again!

Lisa: I'm sorry Cody. I'm sorry for not being a mother lately.

Cody: *in anger* Lately!? It's been 5 years mom! You're always out, you're always with a new guy, you don't have a job, your records are bad… wake up mom! You have a daughter in this house that needs you!

Kim: *walks to her door and opens it a bit and listens*

Cody: She's getting bullied every day and she can't even tell her own mother because you're busy partying and going out! *cries* Be the good mom you used to be mom. What happened to you?

Kim: *walks back to her bed*

Cody: It's like ever since dad died, you stop carrying for us and you stopped loving us.

Lisa: Cody you know I love and care for you and Kim.

Cody: Please don't pretend that you do. For the past 5 years, it's always the same routine. Who knows if my sister is gonna graduate mom!

Kim: *cries silently*

Lisa: *feels bad*

Cody: My sister was smart, but ever since you left us, a part of her fell and now she's lacking and getting bullied. You don't even care to ask how she's doing or if she's ok! *cries again* She's still young mom, set a good example for her like you did before.

Lisa: *stands in silence*

Cody: *cries to his knees* I just want our family to be together again.

Lisa: *cries and hugs cody* I'm sorry honey, I really am. Mom is very sorry she's been acting this way. *hugs cody tighter*

Cody: *crying*

Kim: *pulls the blanket over her and cries herself to sleep*

Roman: *going thru his locker*

Kim: *walks into the building*

Roman: *looks at kim*

Kim: *opens her locker*

Roman: *walks to kim* Hey.

Kim: *ignores roman*

Roman: I'm talking to you.

Kim: *closes her locker* What do still want Roman?

Roman: I just want to talk.

Kim: About what? I thought you wanted out.

Roman: I do, but I just feel wrong leaving you after everything.

Kim: *heart racing*

Roman: Kim, I just want us to have a chance. I'm not fake, and I can show you that I'm not. Many people would say I'm an ass for doing this to you, but they know me better. Dean, Seth, and I are known as the shield; a shield to protect everyone and everything around us.

Kim: Then why bully me.

Roman: It wasn't supposed to happen, Seth made it a whole new level and it wasn't fun being that group anymore, that's why I walked out to be a better person and to better myself.

Kim: Well just so you know… your words really hurted.

Roman: Hurted? Kim, listening to you tell Dean that I'm fake and that you didn't have anything for me or don't feel any connections with me. Or should I say "I don't like or love him like that. Never will I feel that way for him how he feels for me."

Kim: *stands in silence*

Roman: Yeah, that hurt too. *walks off*

Kim: Roman.

Roman: *stops*

Kim: *hugs roman from behind* I'm sorry I hurt you.

Roman: *looks at kims hand and then ahead* Please move your hands, this is very awkward for me and everyone to see.

Kim: *moves her hands*

Roman: *turns around* I'm sorry, I thought we could be friends, but it just can't work out with us. I'm too fake at defending, so I'll just say goodbye from here. Take care Kim. *walks off*

Kim: *cries*

Dean: Well if it seems like Superman isn't saving you anymore. *chuckles* but it's ok Kim, I mean not everyone gets a happy ending you know.

Kim: *gets mad*

Dean: Yeah, but you know life goes on, in reality not everyone's gonna stay to help you. I get it we all can dream, but I don't think you need to dream, all your dreams failed.

Kim: *breaths heavily*

Dean: Oh by the way, I'm hungry, what did you bring to snack? *grabs kims backpack* Oh this time you brought tri tips. Can I have them? *smiles*

Kim: *looks at dean and walks off*

Dean: *confused* You… You forgot your backpack!

Kim: *cont. walking off*

Roman: *sitting in class*

Kim: *walks in class and sits down*

Roman: You do know you don't have your backpack right?

Kim: *looks at roman* If you don't care, why should I care?

Roman: *gives kim a look* Your stuff is not my responsibility.

(Lunch Time)

Kim: *walking to her locker*

Roman: *watching kim*

Dean: *whistles*

Kim: *turns around*

Dean: *throws kims backpack at her face*

Kim: *tries not to make a sound*

Dean: Food was pretty good, sorry you missed out on it. *smiles*

Kim: *cries silently*

Dean: Aw, didn't mean to make you cry. You're a senior, seniors don't cry. *pats kim on the shoulder* Next time you need advice to be strong, just let me know and I'll help you grow up a bit.

Kim: *looks at dean in tear angry*

Dean: *laughs* You know I normally hate seeing people cry, but with you… it's fun watching you cry. It's fun making you cry. It's fun… just embarrassing you. *smiles* Anyways, I'm going off campus, see you later loser. *pushes kim against the locker and walks off*

Kim: *holding her backpack in silence crying*

Roman: *walks to kim*

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: *takes out his wallet* Here's $10, go buy your lunch over there.

Kim: *knocks the money out romans hand*

Roman: Hey! *picks up the money*

Kim: *cries again* Why do you keep doing this to me Roman!

Roman: *staring at kim*

Kim: *crying* Why! Aren't you afraid people are gonna think wrong and aren't you afraid people are gonna make fun of you for being around me and trying to be my friend! *stops crying* I don't need your help Roman. I don't want you help either and I don't need you around me anymore.

Roman: Lies.

Kim: Whatever happens to me happens, who care if I die getting bullied! It's my life! Not yours! *screams* Not yours Roman! *pounds her arms against romans chest*

Roman: *grabs kims hand and backs her up to the locker* Stop it! Stop it Kim! I don't care what people think about me hanging out with you. I don't care if they say shit about me being with you. And I don't care if they stare at me with you! You are in danger by the hands of Dean Ambrose, I am not gonna let him hurt you more than he already is. That bitch doesn't deserve anything for hurting such an innocent girl like you.

Kim: *pushes roman out the way and runs off*

Roman: *sighs and looks at everyone looking at him* What?! *walks off*

(Later That Night)

LunaticFringe: Hey, so I bought our tickets.

iAmBroken: That's great, I can't wait to go with you.

LunaticFringe: How was school today?

iAmBroken: I'm confused…

LunaticFringe: Why?

iAmBroken: I don't know.

LunaticFringe: Well how was your day besides the drama?

iAmBroken: I don't know, it's the same ole same every single day.

LunaticFringe: Well you know you can talk to me. I bet you're gonna look real beautiful on prom day.

iAmBroken: Thanks, I'm not all that though.

LunaticFringe: Don't say that, just because people or someone tells you that you're ugly, you're not. That's just their opinion… my opinion is that you're the most beautiful person on this planet.

iAmBroken: How? You haven't even seen me.

LunaticFringe: I don't have to see you to know. Just talking to you on here for 7 months proves that you are beautiful and you have a beautiful heart. Curse the ones who bullies you and hurts you for no damn reason.

iAmBroken: Thanks, I really like you too. I seriously can't wait to meet you in a couple of weeks.

LunaticFringe: I already have butterflies.

iAmBroken: *laughs*

LunaticFringe: *laughs* Don't judge.

iAmBroken: Wasn't.

LunaticFringe: What color did you want to wear to prom?

iAmBroken: Black. All silk black everything.

LunaticFringe: Oh? Alright, that's a pretty color too.

iAmBroken: I'm not gothic, I promise.

LunaticFringe: Ew, I hate those.

iAmBroken: *chuckles* Trust me, I do too.

Lisa: Kim!

Kim: Yeah mama!?

Lisa: Where are you?

Kim: My room where else.

Lisa: *opens the door* Oh, there you are.

Kim: What? *closes her laptop*

Lisa: I'm going out, do you want anything when I come back later?

Kim: Oh you know how to come back now.

Lisa: *gives kim a look* Yes, I always have, just didn't want to before.

Kim: What makes now any different?

Lisa: Do you want anything!

Kim: No. I'm not hungry at all.

Lisa: Wasn't just talking about food. Like new clothes, backpack? Shoes maybe or?

Kim: Surprise me.

Lisa: Ok, I will then. See you later if you're still up.

Kim: Yep.

Lisa: *leaves*

LunticFringe: Are you there? It says your online, but you're not responding.

Kim: *logs back on her laptop*

LunaticFringe: I guess I'll talk to you later?

iAmBroken: Sorry, my mom came in.

LunaticFringe: Oh thought I said something wrong. *laughs*

iAmBroken: *laughs* No you didn't.

LunaticFringe: I love you.

Kim: *smiles softly at the screen*

Dean: *waiting for the respond nervously*

Kim: *cries from mix emotions*

Dean: You idiot! Why would you even put that.

LunaticFringe: *typing* I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…

iAmBroken: I love you too.

Dean: *smiles*

iAmBroken: It's impossible to love someone over the net, but with you, I feel like we're meant to be. It's like we understand eachother so well.

LunaticFringe: I understand you perfectly well, I know it's impossible to love over the net, but when prom comes, I promise you, it'll be more than love.

Kim: *smiles*

iAmBroken: Can't wait to meet you in a few weeks, but I'm gonna finish my homework and get to bed. Goodnight.

LunaticFringe: Sorry if I scared you, but goodnight.

iAmBroken: You didn't… Goodnight Lunatic. *smiles*

Dean: *smiles* Call me Lunatic, please! *laughs*

iAmBroken: *signs off*

Dean: *walking and pushes kim* Get out my way! *opens his locker*

Kim: *gets mad and looks at dean* Don't you dare push me again.

Dean: *closes his locker and looks at kim and smiles* Say that again.

Kim: I said don't you dare…

Dean: *pushes kim to the floor* I just did, what are you gonna do about it huh. *laughs* Idiot.

Kim: *tries not to cry and gets up* You know I am no longer scared of you. The year is almost over, and after graduation, I am so glad that I will no longer be seeing your face! You are disgusting! You're rude, you're disrespectful, and I think that's why you don't have a girlfriend. Just look at you Dean! Selfish, obnoxious, and snobby!

Dean: Selfish? Obnoxious and a snob? *laughs* Thanks for that, I'll remember. *walks off*

Kim: You're not gonna get away with all of this Dean!

Dean: *stops walking and looks back* What do you mean?

Kim: You'll know when that time comes. *walks off*

Dean: *gets concerned for a bit* Oh well. *walks off*

Roman: Dean.

Dean: Yeah?

Roman: Prom's coming up in a few weeks, you taking anyone?

Dean: Yeah, my girl from the net.

Roman: So she's officially going?

Dean: Yeah. *smiles*

Roman: I want to take Kim.

Dean: Kim? Ew, why? Find someone better.

Roman: You don't get it, she is the better one.

Dean: No, see those girls over there. You'll probably get a lap dance from them afterwards or in the limo.

Roman: I'm not looking for that or care for that. I want Kim, and I want to take her to prom.

Dean: Ok, then go for it. I'm not stopping you, don't say I didn't tell you.

Roman: Stop being an ass!

Dean: Excuse me?

Roman: What are you? Still with Seth Rollins?! That guy had your ass beaten with his new bitch Randy! And you still wanna act as a part of that group? Dean, c'mon, get over it already.

Dean: This is the new me Roman. I can't just go back and be a nice person! Easy for you to do because you didn't talk for shit nor did you do much either.

Roman: *gives dean a look*

Dean: But it fits you good Rom. A hero and superman is what you are, so you do that. And as of me, I'll keep this going. *smiles*

Roman: *walks off*

Dean: Bitch.

Kim: *in line for lunch*

Dean: *sees kim and walks up to her and purposely trips* Dude! Why would you push me out of line!

Kim: Excuse me?

Dean: Yeah you!

Mrs. Kross: Is there a problem in line?

Kim: *quickly* No.

Dean: Yeah! I was standing here and she purposely pushed me out of line! *looks at kim and tries not to smile*

Kim: Liar! I did not push you out of line! I was already here!

Mrs. Kross: Ok, well I'm gonna have to send you both to the back of the line.

Dean: What! Mrs. Kross, I was already here! She's been cutting line lately! C'mon Senior!

Kim: Fine! I did push him out of line. *tries not to cry* I love to cut and push people in line so much that I chosen him to do it to. *cries* You're welcome Dean. *walks off to the back of the line*

Mrs. Kross: *feels bad*

Dean: *gets a little hurt*

Seth: *walks up behind dean* Why do you do it still.

Dean: *turns around* What?

Seth: Bullying Kim, why are you?

Dean: *stands in silence*

Seth: You know that's not you, why continue to do so.

Dean: I…

Seth: *chuckles* It's like you're obsessed with it, wait no… it's like you've become obsessed with her.

Dean: No I'm not, I don't even like her.

Seth: It's ok if you do, I mean everyone's got a secret crush on someone. *smiles*

Dean: Not her. *looks away*

Seth: Seriously, leave that girl alone Dean. She's suffered enough for the past two years.

Dean: I will.

Seth: What? When we graduate?

Dean: Yeah.

Seth: Have a heart Dean, you have one, so use it. *walks off*

Dean: *looks over at kim*

Kim: *looking to the ground*

Roman: *walks up behind kim* You ok?

Kim: *quickly turns around*

Roman: I saw you and Dean in line earlier. *looks at dean*

Dean: *turns away*

Kim: *walks out of line*

Roman: *follows kim* Hey! Where are you going?

Kim: *runs out the school*

Roman: Kim! *runs after kim*

Kim: *stops* Why are you doing this to me Roman.

Roman: Doing what?

Kim: If it's not you, it's Dean! And if it's not Dean, it's you! Or both!

Roman: I'm trying to help you here Kim.

Kim: By what?! Trying to defend me, yet still making a fool out of me?! I had it Roman! I can't do this anymore! Not like this.

Roman: No one is making a fool out of you, except you yourself Kim.

Kim: *looks at roman* What?

Roman: I'm helping you here with a hand, and you're pushing me away and not giving a fuck about it.

Kim: I tried to accept you Roman, I tried.

Roman: But what?

Kim: *cries* You're just another one of them.

Roman: Of who.

Kim: A bully.

Roman: How am I?

Kim: You let it happen and then you'll come afterwards… that's not defending or helping Roman! It's called checking up if I'm ok!

Roman: Look, I am trying here Kim! If you just let me help you then I wouldn't be coming afterwards to you!

Kim: I don't need you, and I don't want your help Roman. I've gone thru this for so long now, what makes you helping me any different? I can be on my own, and I can stand up for myself. Thank you, but no thanks. *walks back into the school*

Roman: *turns around* Go to prom with me!

Kim: *stops walking*

Roman: *waits for a bit*

Kim: *stands in silence*

Roman: Did you hear me? *walks up to kim*

Kim: *turns around* I'm sorry. I'm already going with someone.

Roman: Who!?

Kim: Someone not in this school. I'll be going to his. *walks into the school*

Roman: *stands in heartbreak*

Kim: *feels bad*

(After School)

Roman: *trashes his house in anger upset*

Kim: *sitting on her bed thinking about roman*

Roman: *punches the wall and bust his knuckles*

Dean: *thinks about what seth said to him earlier*

Roman: *sits on the couch and cries from being hurt and mad*

Kim: *logs into her laptop*

iAmBroken: *updates her status* I can't seem to find myself today…

Dean: *goes thru last years yearbook and looks up kims picture* What? *reads the caption* "Everything is possible to defeat that gets in your way." *closes the yearbook* This girl is something else… *gets a notification on his phone*

iAmBroken: I can't seem to find myself today…

Dean: What is she talking about? *comments on the status*

LunaticFringe: What's going on? Or what happened today?

iAmBroken: I hurt someone today that was probably my only friend and I am ashamed of it.

LunaticFringe: Do you love him?

Kim: *sits in silence*

LunaticFringe: It's ok if you do.

iAmBroken: Yeah, I love him.

Dean: *gets hurt* It's ok, I think I've fallen for someone too.

iAmBroken: I guess this is the part where we say goodbye?

LunaticFringe: No, goodbye is after prom.

iAmBroken: As friends instead.

LunaticFringe: Yeah, we'll go as friends.

iAmBroken: Ok.

LunaticFringe: So, what now?

iAmBroken: I don't know.

LunaticFringe: I'll talk to you later.

iAmBroken: Ok…

LunaticFringe: *logs off*

Kim: *closes her laptop*

Dean: *gets hurt again*

Kim: *lies down and thinks of roman*

(Flashback)

Kim: *crying and picking up her papers and books*

Roman: *gets on one knee and helps kim pick up her papers*

Kim: *looks up and sees roman and drops her papers again* What are you doing?

Roman: *smiles* I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just helping you. *quickly gathers kims paper and then her book*

Kim: *looking at roman*

Roman: *grabs kims bag and puts the books and papers in there* You're welcome. *reaches out his hand*

Kim: *slowly grabs romans hand*

Roman: I'm Roman Reigns.

Kim: I'm Kim Royce.

Roman: Leave, run.

Kim: What?

Roman: I said run!

Kim: *looks at roman*

Roman: *bust himself on the locker* Go! *falls to the ground*

Kim: *runs off*

Roman: Hey. *smiles*

Kim: What do you want Roman?

Roman: Seth and Dean left, I thought I'll walk you home today.

Kim: What if they see you?

Roman: I don't care anymore Kim. You're what's important to me now. I had enough of them hurting you and like I said. I'm standing up against bullying and defending you.

Dean: *punches roman* Dude, what's gotten into you.

Roman: Why don't you guys pick on someone else instead?

Dean: No, Kim's fun right? *grabs her lunch bag*

Roman: *snatches it from dean*

Dean: *chuckles* Wha… dude.

Seth: Hey! *grabs it from roman* What's for lunch Kim. *opens the bag*

Dean: *staring at roman upset*

Seth: *pushes kim up against the wall* You want to do that again to me huh! You want to do it again! *about to punch kim in the face*

Roman: *grabs onto seth's hand*

Seth: Roman? What are you doing?

Roman: *pushes seth back*

Seth: *falls to the ground* Dude!

Roman: I told you once; don't make me ask you again. Leave this poor

Kim: *scared*

Roman: *puts his hands on kims cheeks* Are you ok? *kisses kim*

Kim: Roman? What are you doing over here?

Roman: I owe you an apology, so my punishment is… I'll walk you home. *smiles*

(Flashback Ends)

Roman: *sitting at the table on his phone*

Kim: Hey. *smiles*

Roman: *looks up* Can I help you?

Kim: Can I sit here?

Roman: I guess, not like anyone's sitting there.

Kim: *slowly sits down* Can we talk?

Roman: Oh, you know how to talk after all.

Kim: *closes her eyes* Please don't play dumb with me.

Roman: *puts his phone away* Wasn't. *looks at kim* What you want.

Dean: *looking for kim and sees her with roman and stops*

Kim: Roman, I thought about what you've been saying and what you've done for me. I am wrong, I am a fool or myself and I clearly want to apologize to you for it.

Roman: Wait, you're apologizing to me for making a fool of yourself.

Kim: Yes, I mean no. I… don't know Roman.

Roman: *smiles softly* See this on my knuckle.

Kim: *looks at romans busted knuckles* What happened?

Roman: All because of you Kim.

Kim: Me? Why, what happened?

Roman: What happened? You know, you're more stupid then I thought. No wonder Dean bullies you.

Kim: *gets a little offended*

Dean: Hey!

Roman: *looks over kims shoulder*

Dean: She's not stupid; she's actually a really smart person inside and out. *looks at kim*

Kim: *confused*

Dean: *sits next to kim* Matter of fact, if anyone needs to apologize, it's me. *looks at roman and then kim*

Kim: *looks down at the table with a heart racing fast*

Dean: Kim, I know you hate me with a passion right now, but today… Today I'm apologizing.

Kim: *tries not to cry*

Roman: This is bullshit right now Dean.

Dean: No! I mean it. Kim, I been an ass to you for who know how long, and I've come to realized this that… the reason I do it is because… maybe I'm in love with you.

Kim: *looks at dean with tears*

Roman: *rolls his eyes and gives dean a look*

Dean: Roman, I'm sorry, I know you also love this girl, but I love her too.

Kim: You can't love me Dean. *cries* Bullying is not loving. Bullying is against someone you have a strong hatred for. You can't love me… not after all this.

Dean: Hear me out, but I think I am Kim. Seth said a few things to me and it made me think a lot yesterday and I haven't stopped thinking about you all day. I broke up with my girlfriend for you Kim.

Kim: *gives dean a look*

Roman: I can't hear this right now. Dean! You knew I was interested in Kim! How could you go and do this behind my back?

Dean: I'm sorry Roman, I had to, it's the only way to stop me from bullying her is if I have her.

Kim: You can't have me because I'm in love.

Roman/Dean: *both looks at kim*

Dean: Who?

Kim: Someone I met online. I broked up with him because I thought I was in love with Roman, but I was wrong. It's the other guy that I love.

Roman: *punches the table and leaves mad*

Dean: What's his name?

Kim: Why do you care? It's not like it's you or someone you know. *walks off*

Dean: *a little concerned* What's his username?!

Kim: *ignores dean and cont. walking off*

(2 Weeks Later – The Night Before Prom)

Dean: *logs on*

LunaticFringe: Hey, I haven't talked to you in a while. Prom's tomorrow, are you all set?

iAmBroken: Yeah, I'm all set, are you?

LunaticFringe: Yeah, I am. Listen, I don't think I'm in love with the other girl I mentioned to you.

iAmBroken: What changed?

LunaticFringe: It's you that I'm in love with. Plus, she's interested in someone else, so there's nothing I can really do about it.

iAmBroken: Yeah, me too. I mean, this guy is great, but I love him more like a brother instead.

LunaticFringe: Yeah, so you're all set then right?

iAmBroken: Yeah, I am.

LunaticFringe: Alright, get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow.

iAmBroken: *smiles* Yeah, I'm excited to meet you.

LunaticFringe: I am too. *smiles*

iAmBroken: Goodnight.

LunaticFringe: Goodnight.

(Prom Day)

Kim: *getting ready*

Lisa: *helping kim* You look beautiful baby.

Kim: *smiles softly* Thanks mom.

Lisa: Tonight, who cares what people say to or about you, only you know you'll be the most beautiful girl there. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles* Thanks mom.

Dean: *fixing his tie*

Roman: *getting his suit ready*

Kim: *retouches her makeup*

Cody: You look beautiful sis.

Kim: *smiles* Thank you Cody.

Cody: *smiles* Enjoy this night because you probably won't ever get to again.

Kim: *chuckles* Thanks for the last minute advice.

Cody: *smiles* Have fun, I'm going out.

Kim: Ok, you have fun too.

Cody: Thanks. *smiles and leaves*

Dean: *heads off to pick up his date*

Roman: *puts his shoes on and fixes his tie*

Kim: *waiting*

Dean: *walks to the door*

Lisa: Honey! The limo's here!

Kim: Ok. *smiles and walks to the door*

Dean: *rings the doorbell*

Kim: *opens the door*

Dean: *confused* Kim?

Kim: *shocked* You!?

Dean: *stands in silence awkwardly*

Kim: *quickly closes the door*

Lisa: Oh? What happened?

Kim: *cries* I can't go to prom with him.

Lisa: Why honey? Is everything ok?

Kim: *runs to her room*

Dean: *standing outside still in confusion and shocked* Why is it her? *grabs his phone*

LunaticFringe: Kim?

Kim: *phone beeps/looks at her phone*

iAmBroken: What do you want Dean.

Dean: *eyes widen*

Lisa: *opens the door*

Dean: *drops his phone*

Lisa: Hi. *smiles*

Dean: *fakes a smile* Hi. *picks up his phone*

Lisa: Come in please. *smiling*

Dean: *walks in*

Lisa: I'll go get her.

Dean: Just tell her I'll be in the limo. *walks back to the limo and sits in there*

(30 Minutes Later)

Lisa: You're seriously not gonna go with him?

Kim: Mom, you don't understand! *tries not to cry* I can't go with him.

Lisa: Well you have no choice, he's here. I know a victim doesn't get along with the bully, but he's here, just go.

Kim: No, I need to talk to him. *leaves*

Driver: *opens the door*

Dean: *looks at kim*

Kim: We need to talk.

Dean: Yeah, let's talk in here.

Kim: Can you give us some privacy please.

Driver: Sure. *walks off a bit*

Kim: *sits in the limo annoyed*

Dean: So it's you I've been talking to all along.

Kim: I can't believe it's been you all along. I told you my lifestyle, my personal life! How can you do this to me Dean! You are a bully! You're the one I've been telling everything to! The whole time we've been talking, I've only been telling you what you've been doing to me!

Dean: Kim, I didn't know it was you.

Kim: *cries* Do you know how much I hate you right now not as a bully, but as a person.

Dean: *feels bad* Kim, everything I said online… I meant it. I hate that that person did that to you. Meaning I also hated what I did to you as well.

Kim: Then why! Why do you continue to do it Dean! *crying* Watching me cry and getting hurt from you is fun to watch right?!

Dean: No.

Kim: Lies.

Dean: Kim…

Kim: "It's fun watching you cry. It's fun making you cry. It's fun… just embarrassing you." Well congrats Dean! You've done it many times. You can stop lying to me now.

Dean: I wasn't lying to you Kim. If I knew who you were then I would have stopped a long time ago.

Kim: Would have? Do you know how much you've hurt me. How much you've put the word death in my head. How much I think about it every day and night, but I thank god for giving me another chance to live. *cries again* You've hurt me deeply and that scar you created is too big to put back together Dean. None of your words online means anything to me now.

Dean: Can you please let me talk.

Kim: Talk? I heard enough Dean! *cries more* It hurts… it hurts right here. *points to her heart* I've had enough of you and I don't want to hear anything from you anymore.

Dean: Please, just give me another chance.

Kim: Another chance, another chance for you to bully me all over again, no thank you Dean.

Dean: No! Just shut up ok!

Kim: *inhales strongly*

Dean: I'm sorry I bullied you. I'm sorry that I continued it and I'm sorry I've hurt you. I've never meant to hurt you and especially I've never wanted to put the word death in your head. That wasn't part of my plan at all Kim. You're a beautiful girl inside and out. And like I said to you talking to you online for 7 months, proves that you are beautiful inside and out and your personality as well.

Kim: Bullshit.

Dean: No! It's not Kim. I love you.

Kim: Stop it! I don't want to hear those words! Not from you…ever!

Dean: Kim, you have to believe me. Everything you said on there and everything I've said on there. I meant it, but did you?

Kim: Did I what Dean! I only told you what I've went thru while all you did was tell me how you felt for me!

Dean: And that's how I feel. Right now, I'm just lost because the one I love… was the one I was hurting.

Kim: Why Dean? Why do you bully me?

Dean: Honestly, I never wanted to. Seth and Roman seemed like cool people and to fit in, I had to bully. *gets comfortable* Ok, the person you talked to online, that's the real me. I was a warm hearted person, cared about people, and gave a damn about other's emotions. I was forced to play this cruel, cold hearted guy at school because that's what Seth and Roman was. They're these badass that you just want to be with, so I changed to fit in. out of school, I was still me. You know it, you've been talking to me for who knows how long.

Kim: If you hated doing that then why'd you continued after Seth jumped you.

Dean: Because that was my persona, that's who I am at school. It'll be weird to all of a sudden see me help a hand.

Kim: Why targeted only me.

Dean: *looks kim in the eye* Because I fell in love.

Kim: How?

Dean: I didn't realized I was until Seth pointed it out.

Kim: Is that what you were trying to tell me the other day with Roman.

Dean: *chuckles* Yeah I was.

Kim: Well… I don't know Dean. I don't know if I love you anymore. After knowing it's you, the spark died quick.

Dean: *nods* I understand if you don't want to talk anymore after this. I mean, if I was you… I wouldn't either.

Kim: *tries to be strong* I really did like you Dean. I really liked you out of school, but right now… I don't think I do anymore.

Dean: I'm sorry.

Kim: *sighs* But a promise is a promise. I'll go to prom with you, but after tonight… It's goodnight and goodbye for good.

Dean: Even at school?

Kim: We're gonna cross path at school, but it wouldn't give me a reason to talk to you still.

Dean: Deal.

Kim: Ok.

Dean: I'll call him in.

Driver: *drives dean and kim to their prom*

(The Next Month - A Few Days Before Graduation)

Kim: *cleaning out her locker*

Dean: *sees kim*

Roman: *walks up to kim* Hey. *smiles*

Kim: *smiles and hugs roman* Hey.

Roman: So I guess after this week, it's goodbye right?

Kim: Just for now. *smiles* I'll be back in town to visit my mom and brother.

Roman: Right. *chuckles* You really are a smart person Kim.

Kim: Thanks? *chuckles*

Roman: Sorry for calling you stupid a while back.

Kim: Oh no, it's all good. We all have ours days. *smiles*

Dean: *walks up to roman and kim* Hey! *smiles* What's going on?

Kim: *gets a little uncomfortable* Cleaning out lockers Dean.

Dean: Right. So, going to Julliard huh?

Kim: Yeah how'd you…

Dean: Who doesn't know their crushes schedule or know the college they applied to.

Roman: Creeper. It's ok, I got your back Kim. *smiles*

Kim: *chuckles* Thanks. I know I can always count on you Roman.

Dean: *laughs* I didn't mean it like that.

Kim: *chuckles* Right.

Dean: Hey! *smiles*

Kim: *smiles shyly*

Roman: Well after this, let's all go eat after school and catch up with eachother.

Dean: Yeah, sounds great to me.

Seth: Can I come?

Roman: Seth.

Seth: Yeah, it's me. *smiles*

Dean: *looks at seth*

Seth: I guess it's a no huh?

Kim: *smiles* Of course not. You're more than welcome to come.

Roman: Yeah, after what we've been thru, why not invite you.

Seth: Thanks bro, I mean… is it ok to call you that?

Dean: Like Roman said, after everything we done for eachother… Of course we're still brothers. Brothers are gonna fight, but at the end of the day, they're still brothers.

Seth: *smiles* Thanks Dean. *looks at kim* Oh I meant to tell you, you were beautiful at prom.

Kim: *smiles softly* Thanks Seth.

Roman: She did, lucky for Dean, he got to take her. *smiles*

Dean: *smiles* Yeah, she was beautiful that night, but everyday she's beautiful too. *looks at kim*

Kim: *smiles* Thanks guys.

Seth: Well the bells about to ring for lunch, I'm gonna head to the line before it gets packed.

Roman: Alright.

Seth: *walks off*

Kim: Hey Seth!

Seth: *turns around*

Kim: No cutting in line. *smiles*

Seth: *smiles and walks off*

Roman: Yeah, I have to go too. I gotta turn in my books, can't be on probation when I want that diploma. *smiles*

Dean: *laughs* Yeah you better go.

Roman: See you guys later. *walks off*

Kim: *looks at dean*

Dean: Just to let you know, the Lunatic's been going crazy not getting to talk to you.

Kim: *chuckles* Well tell that Lunatic that his girl's been broken because he hasn't wrote to her in a while.

Dean: *chuckles*

Kim: *smiles* I'm gonna clean out my locker. *faces her locker*

Dean: Kim.

Kim: *looks at dean* Yeah?

Dean: I'm gonna miss you when you go.

Kim: *smiles softly and then hugs dean tightly* I'll miss you too.

Roman: *sees kim hugging dean*

Dean: *hugs kim*

Roman: *forces a smile and walks off*

Kim: *looks at dean and smiles happy*

Dean: *looks into kims eyes* I still love you Kim, even though you don't anymore.

Kim: *chuckles* Maybe just a crush I do. *smiles*

Dean: *smiles*

Kim: *puts her arms around deans neck*

Dean: *looks at kim lips then her eyes*

Kim: *slowly moves her head forward and gives dean a peck on the lips* Take care Dean. *walks off*

Dean: *quickly grabs onto kims hand*

Kim: *looks at her hand then dean*

Dean: *pulls kim and hugs her* I love you Kim.

Kim: *smiles* I love you too Dean. *looks at dean and then walks off*

(After School)

Seth: Where's Roman?

Dean: I don't know, he said to meet here, but he's not here yet.

Kim: *arrives*

Seth: Oh there's Kim.

Dean: Yeah, but where's Roman? *gets out his phone and calls roman*

Voice Service: I'm sorry the number you dial is not in service right now, please call again later.

Roman: Sorry, I got caught at the red light, but we ready to go in?

Dean: Yeah.

Kim: *sits next to dean and across from roman*

Seth: So how did this who friendship bond happen?

Dean: It's actually a long story, but we'll make it short. *smiles*

(Story Starts Over Again)


End file.
